Christmas Time of Year
by CeliaEquus
Summary: Another songfic, and the much-requested sequel of "A Maiden's Kiss". Hermione and Magorian talk while keeping an eye on their colony, in between lines from the song. Couldn't think of any plot for the follow-up, I'm afraid. Usual disclaimers apply.


"Christmas Time of Year"

"Can you not explain, Hermione?" Magorian asked. Her frown was only slight.

"From what I recall of my time as a human, the idea of a reindeer having a red nose was a Muggle invention from the nineteen-thirties. There is a famous song about him, and at least two films have been made. Do you recall me telling you about films?"

"Yes, my dear," he said. He stepped closer to her as they both looked over the clearing, keeping watch over their colony.

"Rudolph's red nose supposedly lights the way during inclement weather. Yet another yuletide myth."

Magorian looked at his co-leader and unofficial mate. Never did he think that he could care for someone in this way. After all, there were few – if any – female centaurs, and the only one he had ever met was Hermione. Despite the damage it had done when that Death Eater had 'cursed' her to this existence, both had – in their own ways – shown that they did not care at all. This was, to them, heaven.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," he murmured. She smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas, Magorian."

_It's that Christmas time of year._

_Time for gifts and songs of cheer,_

_When children listen for Dancer and Blitzen,_

_And the bells on Santa's sleigh._

_The eve of Christmas Day,_

"I much prefer our way of celebrating Christmas," Hermione said. Tentatively she held out her hand. Magorian took it, the warmth of his contact making her skin tingle. She also stepped closer, only this time their bodies touched.

"Hermione…"

"Yes?"

"You know what is about to happen. Would you like for me to get your cloak?"

"No," she said. "Not if you keep me warm."

_All the towns lights up like stars,_

_And the joy is felt from here to Mars._

_As snowflakes fly, they catch your eye_

_Like diamonds in the sky._

As they knew would happen, it began to snow. Hermione couldn't even shiver before Magorian's arm settled around her shoulders. He drew her closer until her front was pressed into his side, breasts resting on either side of his frame.

She held out her hands to catch the flakes as they fell thick and fast. Magorian watched.

She was enchanting.

"This is the only time of year that I miss going to Hogsmeade," Hermione said. "The lights, the smells, the warmth, even the crowds. The mystery of what to buy for people. There is nothing else like it."

"You miss being human?"

"No," she said. "Not while I am with you. And the way I am now… I could never adjust to my old life."

"Good," he said.

_And the church bells ring._

_And the choirs sing._

_For love is king once more._

_Oh, that special time of year is here_

_Again for you and yours._

"I love you."

"You do?" she asked. Neither had ever spoken the words to each other; it was not the centaur way, after all.

"I do."

"Oh." She smiled, pleased by his admission. "I love you, too."

_So to all of you, dear friends,_

_May this Christmas be more than just a tree._

_Though you may deny reindeer in the sky_

_It's the children who make them fly._

"It is a pity we cannot have foals, but there is a reason that there are few female centaurs. We are merely created by a magical force, not through… procreation. The thing humans call 'labour' would be too dangerous. Mating is simply for enjoyment."

"I know," she said, and she blushed. "Much enjoyment."

"And is that not what Christmas is about?"

"Well… Christmas is a celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ, a Muggle religious figure. But the meaning has changed for the benefit of non-Christians. The commercial aspects of the holiday are pushed. And yet… I do like the concept of Christmas being the time of year when family and friends are brought together." She nuzzled his shoulder and breathed in his earthy scent. It reminded her of their home.

_So let's dance, let's sing._

_Let the church bells ring._

_For love and peace we pray._

_May your children's children's children_

_Have this gift on Christmas Day._

_May your children's children's children_

_Have this gift on Christmas Day._

"And do you miss your friends?" he asked.

"Only sometimes. They are no longer a part of me, nor a part of my life. I need only you and the rest of our colony."

"You will not leave."

"No. But I believe that you do not need your Greater Sight to see that," she said. He smiled and then kissed her. It was a good life, and a wonderful Christmas.

**

* * *

**

The song "Christmas Time of Year" – which I've been unable to find on iTunes, curse it! – is by Joe Cocuzzo and Torrie Zito. It is yet another thing I do not own.

**Fear not! One day I shall have my own things under copyright, and then you can all write fan fiction about them and make no money from it.**

…**Uh, sorry to depress you there. Hmm. *Scratches head, then shrugs***

**Happy Christmas!**


End file.
